


Pilgrims of Another Kind

by Socket



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socket/pseuds/Socket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thanksgiving, Toby acts like a know-it-all and C.J calls him on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilgrims of Another Kind

C.J arrives at Josh's apartment with a bottle of wine. They'd decided on Lyman's place because no one seems to mind if they trash it.

Sam opens the door to her and the aroma of pizza instantly hits her.

As she enters the hallway, Sam takes the wine off her and C.J throws her coat over the back of a chair.

When she enters the living room, Toby is sitting in a chair with a large glass of malt whisky in his hands. Josh lies on the sofa, feet resting on the coffee table and Sam wonders off into the kitchen to get her a cold beer.

She eyes the open pizza box and looks over at Toby. "So when you asked me if I could cook, you were - "

"Being serious, yes," Toby replies, leaning forward and taking another slice of pizza.

"Huh," C.J says.

Sam reappears and hands her a bottle of Budweiser.

She takes it and smiles at him. "Thanks Spanky!"

Sam gives her an unamused look and sits beside Josh.

"We ordered a special turkey stuffing pizza – you know, just to be festive," Lyman claims.

C.J grins. "I think I've had my fill of turkey's for today," she says and sits on the arm of the sofa, adding. "Actually Toby, there's a little something I wanted to mention to ya. I went home last night and did a little reading."

"You can read?" Toby replies, not tearing his eyes away from the TV screen.

"And do you know what I read?"

He shrugs with disinterest.

"A book entitled 'American History'. Where, my alcohol-induced friend, I discovered that Jamestown was established in 1607."

"So?" he continued to give the TV his full attention.

"You said Jamestown was established in the sixteenth century but it was actually founded in 1607 – during the seventeenth," she stated.

He glances at her. "I didn't say the sixteenth century," he denies, because he's never wrong.

"Yes you did, I was sitting right next to you," Sam chimes.

C.J claps Sam on the back. "See!" she exclaims.

"Pilgrim-boy to the rescue!" Toby glances at Sam with annoyance, then turns and looks blankly at C.J, declaring. "You still combined Jamestown, the Mayflower and the American Revolution. Three separate, rather significant events in the history of this great country we call America!"

She nods. "Yes, but no one expects me to be a pain-in-the-ass know-it-all, but they expect it of you Toby, they expect it of you," she says in mock disappointment.

He looks uncomfortable and averts his eyes back to the TV. "Okay, are we done now?"

C.J smiles with satisfaction. "Yep, you're done," and they all turn their attention to the game.

As C.J reaches across the table for a slice of pizza, Toby glances over at her. C.J holds his gaze and there's a twinkle in his eye. She looks at the television set and smiles to herself.


End file.
